


Mer Patton Roman And Thomas

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Female Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: JustMer Patton mer Roman & mer Thomas as each others pod and meeting the others whom are human? NiceRoman 18https://images.app.goo.gl/5T2xcJzAgJ92k1bP7Patton 19https://images.app.goo.gl/zVkKkhB5jxokxhtQ9Thomas 10https://images.app.goo.gl/aiJPFDQiPVkSiNG29All credit to the artist I own none of the are :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Thomas no" Roman said grabbing her pod mates tail keeping him from going to the boat

"But Roman!" Thomas whined trying to escape from her grasp

Patton giggled smiling at the two and swimming around them

"Just because you have a simple tail many wouldn't bat a eye at doesn't make you at any less of a risk of being caught" Roman informed him her fin spines puffing out

Thomas sighed pouting at Patton who raised her hands up smiling 

"Don't look at me kiddo I can't change her mind" Patton said softly

"Just because the humans have hurt you guys doesn't mean they'll hurt me j-"

"Joan and the others don't count they aren't fully human" Roman snapped 

"I'm going to say hi wether you like it or not!" Thomas snapped flinging himself away from Roman and swimming towards the boat

"Thomas wait!" Patton yelled swimming after him Roman speed by her being the faster swimmer 

By the time they reached him he was already showing himself to the humans on the boat

Patton gasped softly tears coming into her eyes before she to was shown to the humans while Roman sighed questioning why her pod wants to die so badly

"Damnit" Roman whispered shooting herself under the boat and to the otherside popping herself onto the side of the boat listening on the conversation happening with the humans and her pod


	2. Patton Loves Thomas Laughs And Roman Sits In The Corner With A Knife Ready To Fight Anyone Who Dare Try To Hurt These Sunshines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman 18  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/5T2xcJzAgJ92k1bP7
> 
> Patton 19  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/zVkKkhB5jxokxhtQ9
> 
> Thomas 10  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/aiJPFDQiPVkSiNG29
> 
> All credit to the artist I own none of the are :)

"Hello I'm Thomas!" Thomas chirped smiling at the humans who looked at Patton and him oddly

"Hey I'm..." The male talking looked at his pod? "Anxiety I guess"

Patton saw Roman leaning on the overside of the boat listening to them and smiled while Thomas let out a whine Roman raised her eyebrow frowning at them

"I'm morality" She informed anxiety softly Roman rolled her eyes Thomas made a squeaking sound hitting the top of the water with his tail

"So what can we do for you both?" Anxiety asked leaning over the boat 

"Well Thomas saw your boat and our podmate didn't want him to visit you all but here we are!" Patton chirped 

Thomas nodded "yeah! She's really dislikes humans!"

Virgil winced "then why did you come here won't she be mad?" 

Patton hummed putting her index finger to her lips "well she might be upset but she worries more"

"Ah"

"What's your podmates names?" Thomas asked

"Oh that's Em" he pointed to a male with glasses on and Patton smiled 

"Hey same glasses!" She chirped pointing at him while he smiled

"Yes same glasses!" He chirped back softer than Patton 

"That's sleep,Logic,Deceit and"

"Remus!" 

"Remus" anxiety mumbled while Patton giggled and Thomas laughed

She saw Roman groan softly into her hands

Poor Roman... She thought sadly


End file.
